


Photos

by Chiruzuru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiruzuru/pseuds/Chiruzuru
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Photos

You wake up at the sound of a camera clicking. You groggily opened one eye, trying to adjust slowly to the bright light that was coming in through the blinds in the room.

"Ah, did I wake you?" Oikawa whispered. You groaned and rubbed sleep from your eyes.

"What're you doing?"

"Nothing," he kissed you on your forehead. "Just taking pictures of your cute sleeping face. Look,"

"Ew, delete that!" You playfully pushed him away and he rolled away, laughing hard.

"Aw, did I make you mad? Come on, you can take my picture too. I'll pretend to be asleep again." He snuggled up between the sheets and pretended to sleep. You turned away.

"Gah, [Y/N] pleeaase," Oikawa draped an arm on your waist and pulled you closer to him.

You turned around to face him. He kissed your forehead again. "Please?" He continued to pepper your face with kisses until you finally cracked up.

"Okay, fine, you can keep the pictures,"

"Yes!"

"But," you pecked him on the nose. "Only if you make me breakfast in bed,"

"Deal. But later, I want to cuddle more."

\- - - - -


End file.
